This application requests support for a T32 training program in Pediatrics. The aim of this proposal is to generate a departmental clinical research career development program, the Pediatric Patient Oriented Research (PPO) Training Program that will support 2 new post-doctoral pediatricians each year. The trainees will have finished their pediatric residencies and will be preparing for academic careers in patient oriented clinical investigation. The PPOR will be comprised of two major components: (1) Each trainee will enroll in the formal Master's of Public Health (MPH) or Master's of Science in Clinical Investigation (MSCI) degree program and (2) Trainees will have a structured mentorship program with an experienced clinical investigator. The PPOR training program encompasses a full spectrum of training including the identification of important research questions, the methods to address the problem, practical guidance in the performance of the studies, and the skills to analyze the results obtained. The design of the program reflects three central tenets of the training of clinical investigators at Vanderbilt, based on over 4 decades of successful experience - the importance of individualized mentored training, the need to protect time for research, and the essential nature of collaboration between clinical and basic scientists. The specific objectives for this proposal are to: Develop a departmental career program for Patient-Oriented Researchers, integrating an individualized mentored research experience with didactic coursework offered through the MPH or MSCl program. (1.) Recruit well-qualified trainees into the program who are planning a career in clinical investigation in pediatrics. (2.) Implement a strategy to encourage and support women and minority applicants and trainees. (3.) Evaluate the success of the training program through both process and outcomes evaluation. (4.) Implement continuous quality improvement procedures that will enhance the PPOR components, curriculum, and overall program.